User talk:Magic Crackles
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Blondie Lockes page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 00:00, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Notes Hmm, there's a few characters who would benefit from having their name explained (not all. Hunter Huntsman being the first to come to mind). So yeah, go ahead with throwing those under a Notes header. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:24, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Doll logs I think you are looking for this page. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:53, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :No biggie. It's good to know users here are working on ensuring the wiki has all info available. :) Parrotbeak (talk) 16:22, September 28, 2013 (UTC) HELLO STRANGER How's it going Down Under? :P Miss me? Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 12:15, September 30, 2013 (UTC) 'Miss Darling'? I did not realize that this was a formal meeting, my dear Clayton. *puts on monocle and top hat, pulls out the tea and crackers* As for me, I've been fine :P Can't complain, but nothing exciting has really happened. Lotta stress and boredom, but thankfully, my Interwebs friends (you are obviously included in that crazy bunch X3) keep me smiling ^_^ Glad to know you're doing well! :) Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 13:36, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello I am pretty new Alita86 (talk) 04:24, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to say hi and hope I can get better as being part of a wiki communtiy Alita86 (talk) 04:59, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Insomia is annoying and I feel the need to talk to someone badly but hopefully I will feel better later Alita86 (talk) 05:29, October 1, 2013 (UTC) All of them although I think Raven Legacy Day Doll looks better than her basic doll Oh, hush you :P I've always liked tea and crackers, mister :T. EAH just gave me a reason to like them more, is all. And really? XD I catched up on what I could (13W deets* - I saw that, btw, t'was AMAZING, FCA! trailer - saw that too, t'was epic - and new Jina and Skelli looks, along with the Make a Splash dolls! Holt's back! And the wonderful, wonderful irony of putting Rochelle in! XD) but you know, whatever :P. I can't do tumblr, because, well, I think you remember the incident? I had it taken away. *pouts* Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 09:20, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *Also, I've even more against Scarah x InvisiBilly now that Twyla's officially appeared >_> I ship Invisible Shadow so hard now, dammit. :P Yes, yes, I am the real-life version of Madeline Hatter, thank you for asking. (All I'm missing are the curls, which I chopped off mid-summer and turned into a pixie cut. #REGRET.) I've even been learning how to speak Riddlish~ (Which reminds me, we gotta catch up w/ EAH!) Awww :c that sucks. Well, I mean, the trailer's not much, it's only, like, fifty seconds long, but it confirmed that the special is due for Spring 2014, and that the MH ghouls are gonna find this lost vampire Queen Elissabat and something called the Vampire Heart. They're gonna go to Londoom (Roba's home!!!), New Goreleans (Retta's home!!!) and Hauntlywood (Cleo's gonna feel at home :P). Seems pretty freakin' cool~ And yeah, I guess Scarah x InvisiBilly are kinda cute, but Billy's not a reliable boyfriend as seen in 13W. Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 09:37, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ~ ...really now? Kinda doubt it, but that does sound cool - just ruins my secret ship. But yeah, FCA! does sound pretty epic~ X3 Can't wait *-* Bwahaha, ditto :P Wanna trade 'em? Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 09:54, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ~ Well, first, there's this - just so you know :P. Anyway, headcanons, EAH style, 'cause we been shared MH. *Maddie and Alistair are half-siblings. **Why do I think this? Simple - I ship Alice x Hatter in Tim Burton's loverly version of Wonderland, which I use for my vision of Wonderland in EAH. Both of them have Alice as their mum, but Alistair is not Hatter's son. I have yet to see Alistair's appearance, but when I do, then I'll make my final decision if he's younger or older - although, I do like the concept of big overprotective sister Maddie, which I have already written drabbles for, because I'm cray cray like dat. *Kitty does not have the best of relationships with her father. **Ches just seems like the type to not give a crap about anything, and he's not the best dad because of his trickerous ways, so that doesn't really help when he's got a mischevious teenage daughter to handle :P. *Hunter's dad is not only The Huntsman, but also Robin Hood. (RUINED!) **Dammit, Mattel, you just had to make Sparrow, didn't you?! Honestly, Hunter's gotta have a more important destiny than just chopping down trees and shiz all day. I mean, he kinda seems like a Robin Hood, all sweet and kind, but nah. My dreams were ruined. *silently sobs* *Blondie has OCD. **Why else do you think she's so persistent on getting everything 'just right'? Yes, she got it from her mum, but OCD is heriditary, so my point is valid. Hmm... I have others, but I can't remember them because I'm beat to Hell. Insomnia's been killing me lately :P. But what about you? Whatcha got? Spill 'em all to me ^_^ Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 11:00, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey MC Have u met Alita yet? I saw her in MH Chat and she is 18 she is fabsome such as you! Soon maybe chat? Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 00:22, October 2, 2013 (UTC) New Year Hi toto I'm wishing you a happy new year and day, ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 19:22, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Merchandise pages Hello. Thank you for adding details to the merchandise pages, but please make sure that when you describe the outfit/accessories that you are describing the doll. For example, listing that the Basic Madeline has "painted blue hands" instead of "wears blue gloves" is more useful to collectors so they know her hands are actually blue and don't come with little cloth gloves. Same with Ashlynn's "glass heels," which of course, aren't really glass. Lastly, this wiki uses American English spelling, such as in "jewelry". Thanks, Kell (talk) 02:22, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :Not a problem. I guess we haven't talked yet, but it doesn't feel like that because I see people's names all the time through their edits. Nice to meet you too. Anyway, this was more of a note for the future, just so you don't have to waste your time going back and fixing stuff. And like I tell others, just make any edits you think are useful, like you did with the merch pages. Usually the problems that an individual notices in a wiki are the ones that they uniquely have the ability to fix. Kell (talk) 02:42, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Backgrounders page You're welcome. If you ever want to learn how to edit things the way you want, I really recommend Source mode. For example, when you add a picture through Visual mode, the code is written something like this: That is the thumbnail version, and the reason you saw a "box" around your images. The pictures on this wiki should be coded As in, no "thumb" in the code, "right" for right-alignment, and then the size of the picture. HTH. Kell (talk) 05:35, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :No problem. Feel free to ask me if you have any questions about formatting and such. Kell (talk) 21:50, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Dolls In case of significant differences (as seems to be the case with LD Ashlynn :( ), noteworthy cases (Signature differences), or a specific difference that for some reason really stands out, it can be added as a note to the entire page. Everything else, users are just to compare for themselves. The cartoon is important, but not enough to, as you guessed, make the doll pages any messier than they already are. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:23, April 1, 2014 (UTC)